Nobody Knew
by wulfgrl58
Summary: Everybody knew that Jade West harbored something dark inside her. but nobody knew what. This is the story of one Victoria Vega finding out Jade's darkness. Not as depressing as I think I'm making it sound. JORI, eventually.
1. Chapter 1

The first day at Hollywood Arts, I thought I would drown. Who was I but Jadelyn West, just another girl with some talent hoping one day to have her name in lights over Broadway. While in my public middle school that made me unique, different, here I was just another drop in the sea of talented individuals. But then you showed me the way, when I felt unnoticeable you noticed me, even when everyone wanted your attention. Without you I never would have become Jade West, the dark queen of Hollywood Arts. Because if you had never shattered my heart in a million pieces, the darkness inside me that now rules my mind would have never come to be, and I would just be another happy, optimistic kid who never knew what true emotional pain was, who never knew what it was to want, to need something they could never have. You wormed your way into the depths of my soul, and tore it from the inside out with your sweet words, your gentle manipulations.

And while I think I've gotten over the worst of it, some days are harder than others. Sometimes my walls aren't enough, I can feel them crumbling, my strong exterior cracking under the pressure of the world, of you. Even though you act like nothing happened, it's that indifference that is like a hammer to my persona, pounding out all the mortar and bricks I painstakingly built around me, and all I want to do is curl in a ball and disappear. But, the irony is, as the Dark Queen of Hollywood Arts, this ruling figure that I became because of you, I am constantly surrounded, always noticed, on people's radar. And because of the notoriety I gained after you tore me from the inside out, I can't disappear. If I'm so much as late to school people take notice, Beck texts me, even Tori would call if I simply disappeared. And that's the biggest cruelty, Tori. The moment she walked into Hollywood Arts she became a light at the end of the tunnel, if only I could drop the act for a minute and behave normally, I could try to have her. But you damaged me so deeply, I can't come out from behind the wall, can't show her my true self. Beck knows the truth about what happened between you and me, and to protect me he pretends to be my boyfriend so I don't have to go through the pain of trying to love another girl again, the pain of remembering what you did is almost more than I can handle as it is, I can't risk it happening again. Not with Tori, not with any other girl. Not that I want any other girl. Tori is the only one I've looked at twice since you and I were… whatever we were.

But one night, after Beck had driven me home and walked me to my door, kissing me on the forehead, he whispered to me "You know, I really think Tori would like the real you, I know I do." I blushed, shoving him away gently. "Go home, Beck"

"Love you Jade"

"Love you too" and I did, truly and deeply. Beck was my best friend, my confidant, the one who put me back together after you broke me into a million pieces, but we both knew I could never love him the way he loved me, the way I had loved you. The way I wanted to love Tori. But you tried to make sure that couldn't happen, that you would be my first, my last, my only. Well this is the story of how I defeated you, once and for all.

The day started off like any other. I walked in to school, coffee in hand, ready to face another boringly predictable day at Hollywood Arts. You'd think that a performing arts school would be random and unpredictable, but even the randomness was expected, within the ordinary. As I headed to my locker, I noticed that instead of Beck waiting for me, a certain brunette Latina was leaning against my locker, gently as to avoid getting cut by the very real scissors I had plastered to its front.

"Vega" I say nonchalantly, making a shooing motion with my hand. She gets the hint, and moves away from my locker. I spin the combination in, grabbing the books I need, and all the while Tori just stands there, looking at me with those wide brown eyes, so different from yours. I never knew brown came in so many shades until I met you and her.

"Well, Vega, what do you want?" I say, arching an eyebrow in annoyance. She looks nervous, weird.

"I, um, well…" she stammers, brushing her hair back with one hand while her teeth worry the nails of the other.

"Just spit it out already, class is going to start soon"

"It's just, Sikowitz partnered us up for that script project…"

"And…? Your point?" at this point I am starting to get truly aggravated. I may be attracted to the girl, but that doesn't mean she doesn't actually piss me off sometimes with her lack of backbone.

"Well, it's due next week, so I think we should probably get started on it soon?" it comes out as more of a question then a statement, and once I realize what she is trying to get at, I save her the agony of asking me to do something.

"Fine, I'll come over to your house after school today and we can get started. Do you want me to drive you?" I ask, seizing the opportunity to spend time with Vega alone. I see the shock on her face, and I realize I was acting considerate, something Dark Queen Jade doesn't do. I repair the hole in my armor by quickly adding "Well, I can't have my partner dying because her sister is a car wreck waiting to happen, I don't think this is the kind of school that would just give me an A, I would have to do it all by myself, and that's just not fair to me". There, the Dark Queen is back. Relief floods her face, and Tori visibly relaxes when she realizes that no, there are not in fact pigs flying outside.

"Sure, thanks, I appreciate it." She says, shifting the weight of her backpack as the two minute warning chimes throughout the emptying halls. "Well, I better get to class, see you later Jade!"

"Later Vega" I reply, my signature scowl in place, and genuine this time as Tori walks away. I don't have class with her until just before lunch, and my classes before then are mind-numbingly boring, needless to say I am not looking forward to it.

All I can think about during my next three classes is what I am going to do at Tori's house after school. I desperately want her to see the real me, but I don't want to freak her out. I mean, at heart I'm still a cold, manipulative bitch, just one who actually has a heart, and feelings, and is capable of love, or, at least, I was before you. Now, I'm not so sure. But with Tori I feel the tiniest glimmer of hope.

At lunch I try to not be so cold, to drop the Dark Queen act a little bit, but the first stupid comment out of Rex's mouth and I was right back at it. After two years, it became easier to play the part than to actually be myself. And honestly, that puppet is really fucking irritating. Even if I dropped my walls, I would still hate him. I hated you for making me this way, and even after so long, having you sit there and act like nothing happened freshman year, like you were still innocent little Cat, Andre's "little red", it still sickened me. That's why I never ate much during lunch, watching you put up just as much of a shield as me, I should have probably felt good about that, that at least if I didn't get to be me you couldn't be you. But all I could feel was the residual pain of my slowly healing heart, the pain of the scabs cracking and peeling before they were ready, opening fresh wounds. As much progress as I had made with Beck, one look from you and it was almost all pulled away. If I wasn't such a good actress people would have probably noticed by now, but you and I are pros. Nobody ever suspects, especially Tori. Or so I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Musings: Hi guys, hope you enjoyed chapter one! Here's chapter two, I have the next few already written, but I want to see if you guys are liking it before I publish, I've been working on this for fun for quite a while, so if there's an audience for it I will feel more obligated to update and such. So PLEASE, click that little review button, and let me know how you feel about it so far! I also am currently suffering from a broken pinky, so I might limit my updates to once a week at the fastest just to make them last while I recover, its hard typing without my pinky lol. Alright, without further ado, chapter two! (hey, that rhymed!)**

The bell signaling the end of the day rang, and I launched myself out of my seat, eager to get out of this hellhole. Tori and I didn't have this last class together, so we had planned over text message for her to meet me by my car. It was hard to miss, my parents tried to make themselves feel better about how absent they were by buying me the black Nissan coup for my 16th birthday, telling themselves they were good parents because they bought their daughter nice things. Not that I cared about their reasoning, all I cared about was that it was fast, and that they gave me a credit card for gas and speeding tickets, which they did. I shoved my books in my locker, and walked briskly towards the student parking lot.

If I ever questioned my sexuality, the sight of Victoria Vega leaning against my car would answer me. Her skin was radiant, glowing in the California sunshine, clothes fitting her Latina curves perfectly, signature high leather boots finishing it all off, she makes it all look so effortless. Her pose was relaxed, but I saw that her muscles were tense. She was nervous. Good. Anything besides nervous, and I would know she had seen through the act. Her flowing hair is tucked behind her ears, and a small, nervous smile graces her lips as she sees me, eyes hidden behind large sunglasses. God she's so beautiful. I struggle to maintain my composure, but I know that in order to win, Tori needs to know she's in the game. I need her to be the one to make the first move. I give a signature Jade smirk, and unlock the car with a click of my key fob.

"Get in, Vega"

"I have a first name you know, its Tori"

"I'm aware." More smirking. It's my go to facial expression when dealing with the youngest Vega sister, and people in general. Just another layer of armor, always keeping them guessing.

The short drive over to the Vega household is uneventful, Tori humming along to the radio while I concentrate on driving. Usually I can let my mind wander, but with her next to me, my mind goes to not-so-holy places. It's been so long since I've had any genuine physical contact with someone besides Beck, and that didn't count because Beck was a guy, and thus held no sexual interest to me. Not since that night with you, really. And so I grip the wheel tight, not letting my thoughts go to places that innocent frenemies shouldn't go.

One thing people never tell you about script writing is that it's incredibly tedious. It's not like a story where you can just describe people and places and actions however you please. Scripts are designed to be read by actors and directors so they can perform, so you need to describe the methodology of the actors, the way the camera should be moving, how the set is supposed to look. It's all very dry, and after 20 minutes of it I'm bored. So bored, in fact, that my original position of sitting upright against Tori's bed while she sits at her desk typing as I dictate has shifted into me lying on my back on the floor, legs draped over Tori's bed, playing with a pair of scissors I have conveniently placed in my backpack.

"Jade, can you focus please? We still haven't decided how Sabrina reacts to Jacob's proposal." Tori says, swiveling her chair to face me. I make eye contact, brow furrowed.

"Can't you see I'm busy Vega?" I ask, gesturing with my scissors as indication. Tori rolls her eyes, huffing in frustration. In one motion, I swing my legs off her bed , bringing my body back into its original upright position on her floor. "Let's take a break, I'm bored. And hungry. You got any food in this house?." While it sounds like a question, Tori knows it's really a demand. Hey, I may think the girl is hot, and cute, and sweet, and thoughtful, and kind…. What was I saying? Oh right. She may be all those things, but I am still Jadelyn West, and Jadelyn West is hungry. And bored. Though I could think of better ways to end my boredom, I knew that I needed to be subtle with the youngest Vega sister in my seductions, so I opted for keeping up the façade a little longer.

The Vega's kitchen is bright, open, and, most importantly, well-stocked. Within a few minutes I'm sitting at the breakfast bar munching away at a turkey sandwich, Tori standing on the other side of the bar, staring at me awkwardly, a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. I pause from my attack on my sandwich, and cock an eyebrow at her

"What?" I ask, maybe a little defensively. I was many things, a civil eater I was not.

"Nothing! It's just…I'm a little relieved I'm not the only innocent thing you've treated as if its caused you some sort of insult. What did that poor sandwich ever do to you?" she replies, unable to control her grin as she speaks. Slightly dejected, I look down at the shreds of meat, vegetable, and bread left on my plate.

"Sorry sandwich" I mumble, and at that the leggy brunette lets out a full on laugh, her deep, clear voice ringing out over the counter, bouncing off the brightly painted kitchen walls. It rings out like a large brass bell, causing my heart to speed up slightly at the purity of its music.

"So you refuse to apologize or be nice to me, but you'll apologize to a sandwich?" she gasps out between chuckles.

"I haven't known the sandwich long enough to build up enough anger, you I've had plenty of time to find annoying." I huff out, getting down from the barstool and dumping my plate in the sink. "Let's get back to work, I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to."

The night continued, and at around 10:30 we called it in, we had school in the morning and both needed our beauty rest, and a little time to do our other homework. Tori walked me to the door, and as I turned to leave, she grabbed my shoulder, tugging me back around to face her.

"You know, I can tell. In those moments when you think no one's looking, I've seen the way you look at me. I know you're just putting on a show for everyone else when you act all bitchy." She said, looking me straight in the eye, her hand still resting on my shoulder. "I know that you, Jadelyn West, have a soul, and I'm going to find it. " I was rooted to the floor, stock still. It was too soon. I had been so careful, how did she know? I'm not ready. How did she see through my walls that I had built so tediously over the last two years? My eyes are wide in panic, and I know Tori can see it. And then she does something I never expected: she leaned over to me while I was frozen, and placed a soft kiss on my cheek, whispering "I'm here to talk when you're ready", and then pulled back, stepping into her house and closing the door gently. What. The. Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Musings: Wow guys, I was not expecting this much of a response! I'm glad you all are enjoying it. I would just like to give a shoutout to ****TotallyJorixoXo**** for being the first to review! And, to respond publicly to their question, as some of you may have it as well, the "you" Jade refers to is a mystery, known only by me at the moment. They will be revealed eventually, at the moment I have it at the end of the story, but I may want to continue the story past that point, so we'll see. **

Arcus Iris: **I know, its such a bad habit of mine when writing, I try to curb it, but its hard when I'm trying to write Jade's thoughts, I just feel like she thinks in run-on sentences, and then I don't check for them in the not-thoughts part. And there I go again, with another run-on sentence. But I will work on it, promise. **

**Anyways, here's chapter three, enjoy!**

Getting into my car, I head straight home. I know Beck will want to know how the study date went, but I'm too in shock to deal with anyone right now, even him. Thank God my Dad was out of town on another business trip. He works in the television industry, doing… something, and spends a lot of time travelling, especially now that I'm old enough to take care of myself and he doesn't have to beg my mother to let me stay with her. On the rare occasion that he was home, our interactions were awkward, strained. We didn't know how to act around one another; we were strangers to each other, especially after the divorce.

I was ten when my parents split up, and originally they had shared custody, but when my mom got remarried when I was thirteen to a man who didn't want kids, my dad got full custody, and I only stayed with my mother when Dad had to go out of town. It was great at first, I had always got along with my father better, he was the fun one. But with all the travel, and me becoming a hormonal, angsty teenager, we grew apart. Now it was like we were roommates, instead of father and daughter. We each had our responsibilities around the house when he was home, mainly him hiring people to take care of household chores for us, and me keeping the house clean and orderly while he was gone, and we tried to stay out of each other's space as much as possible. As long as the house looked the same as he left it, I didn't get bothered. One nice thing he did was make sure I had free reign of the basement, which he renovated when I started high school, making it like a small apartment, minus a kitchen. I had a large main room that served as both a media room and art studio, a full bathroom, and a bedroom. The most time we had spent together in the last few years was when we designed the basement together, picking out paint and furniture over email, me texting him pictures of the progress. Besides those few weeks though, the main source of our communication was a large whiteboard in the kitchen, a place both of us were fond of visiting, but never at the same time. He usually left notes before a trip, saying where he was going and for how long he would be gone, and requests for grocery items, while I mostly left notes requesting money when my bank account was running low.

While reminiscing about my complete lack of a relationship with my father had distracted me from thoughts of Tori, when I pulled into my garage and checked my hair in the rearview mirror, the slight stickiness left on my cheek from her lip gloss brought me back to reality, and what had happened when I left the Vega house. She knew. I sighed, slumping forward and allowing my head to rest against the steering wheel as I turned the car off. Goddammit, what was I going to do now. I sighed again, opening the car door and going to my basement, dropping my bag on the couch and heading to the one place I always felt safe: my bed. I fell face forward on the black comforter, not even bothering to change or go under the covers. Honestly, living in LA, I always wondered why people ever bothered with things like blankets or sweaters, it was never cold, even at night. I curled up in a ball on my side, clutching my body pillow to me as I tried to escape to the safety of my dreams.

At night, while tucked in my covers, darkness enveloping me, calling for me to drift off into the endless abyss of dreamland, there is always one thing that prevents me from falling into slumber's embrace: you. You take over my thoughts, images of scarlet hair and chocolate eyes keeping me in the world of the awake, away from my world of safe dreams. Your scent, your laugh, the feel of your skin overtakes my senses until I am surrounded by you in a never ending cycle of memories. This is why I drink so much coffee, not because I like the taste, at first I hated it, but now the taste is just another reminder of you still having an effect on me. I do not sleep because of you, and my constant need for caffeine so no one knows of my nighttime troubles is yet another reminder of why I can't sleep: you. I hate myself so much that even after everything you did to me, I yearn for your touch, your caresses ghost along my skin as I lay on my bed, the memories of what happened in this bed jabbing into the already deep wounds you inflicted on my heart, making my scabs break and bleed.

But now new sensations are invading my mind, ones that are much more welcome: the touch of Tori's soft cinnamon-glossed lips to my cheek, the scent of her vanilla perfume, her deep dark brown eyes, so much brighter than yours, so much deeper. It's like a wave of vanilla and cinnamon washing away all my memories of you, and for the first time in a long, long time, I fall asleep within minutes of lying down, swept away in visions of Tori, Tori, Tori…

My alarm clock blares, signaling the time to get up and get to school, and for once it actually wakes me, instead of just telling me to stop trying to sleep. I sit up, and even though I fell asleep on top of my bed in my clothes, I feel rather refreshed. Stretching, I head to my shower, shedding clothes along the way, not caring where they land. I take a leisurely shower, spending extra time picking out my clothes and doing my makeup, even though it's the same wardrobe and hairstyle I wear every day, my hair down in loose waves, and dark jeans and shirt, matched with my favorite black combat boots. Looking at the clock, I see that if I leave now I might just make it before the first bell, so I grab my backpack and a protein bar and head to school.

I make it to school just as the first bell rings, exactly as I thought, and with no time to head to my locker I go straight to my first class. Only two more after this before I have class with Tori. I feel my pocket buzz about halfway through class, and when I unlock the screen I notice its from Tori.

_Hey, wanna come over after school today and continue working on the script? We could also talk about what happened when you left…?_

I purse my lips as I think it over. I don't really want to talk about what happened, but it could be the perfect opportunity to try and seduce her now, since she figured out I like her. I know at this point I could never admit to my weakness in actually liking her, but maybe I could have a little fun and try to see if she likes me back, mess with her head a little so I can stay in control of the situation. While Tori seeing through my act was a relief, it was also absolutely terrifying. I still felt so damaged and raw, even though the trauma was so long ago.

_Sure, sounds good, meet me at my car after school. I don't know about the talking part though, I can think of better things to do_

I chickened out after a minute of though, erasing the second sentence. Better to just ignore the problem, if I pretend she never said those things last night, maybe it'll go away. This game I was thinking of playing was too dangerous, we could both get hurt. With a deep sigh, I press "send".


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Musings: OMG guys, this has gotten way more attention than I thought it would, glad to see the Jori fandom is still going strong. I hope all you Christians had a good Christmas, (As a Jew, I'm just glad its over lol) And I hope everyone had a good New Years! So this is still stuff I've already had written for a while, I think I've got one more chapter and then its all new material! Which means updates might not be as regular, I've been having a little writer's block, and my pinky is still broken, though I've pretty much adjusted to not typing with it. Anyways, thank you all for the favs and follows, and reviews! They fuel me to try to get over this stupid writer's block. Love you all, until next time! **

As the bell rang for lunch, I let out a sign of relief. All throughout class Vega had been ignoring me, as per usual, focusing on the teacher like the good girl she was and carefully jotting down notes. I, on the other hand, had spent the entire class doodling. Really, who needed to know about English anyways, I speak it don't I? That's all the English I need. Instead, I drew mythical creatures, mainly Fu dogs. A Chinese mythical lion-dog, Fu dogs were the protectors of temples and imperial palaces, and I always found them comforting, keeping several statues of them in my room, and, though no one knew about it except Beck, getting one tattooed on my ribcage a few months back, when I bought a fake ID off Sinjin. The comfort of knowing that no matter how badly you hurt me, no matter how many layers you stripped away from me and lay bare to the elements, down to my core, I would always have this one thing you couldn't take away from me, that no matter how much you damaged me emotionally, it was just emotional. The Fu dog reminded me of that, that even though I felt broken and torn to pieces at times, it was all in my head, and I had the power, not you.

Lunch was uneventful, as expected. Except that every time my gaze was turned away from Vega's, I could feel her eyes burning a hole in the side of my head. I guess my text confused her, since it didn't answer her question about talking.

The bell signaling the end of the day was music to my ears. Walking swiftly to my car after a brief stop at my locker to collect the necessary items, I was once again greeted with the delectable sight of the young Latina leaning gingerly against the side of my car. The sun gleamed in her hair, reflecting off her sunglasses, mirrored aviators today. The girl could sure rock those, a difficult feat for most girls. The badass frames combined with her leather jacket and signature high leather boots added an air of… not-so-innocent. I simultaneously wanted to laugh at the thought of Tori being a badass, and moan. Whoah, hold your horses Jade, Vega knows you have a secret, but she doesn't know what the secret is yet, can't go giving away that you find her irresistibly sexy. Dear God, I was glad I had on dark mirrored sunglasses as well, so Tori couldn't see my eyes roaming her body. I let my hair fall over my face while I rummaged in my backpack for the keys while simultaneously continuing walking towards her, that way she couldn't see the blush rising in my cheeks.

"Vega" I said as I reached the car, clicking the button twice to unlock it, keeping my tone cool and collected.

"West" she replied, matching my tone. Dear God, is there anything hotter than a nonchalant Tori?

"Get in" I say, tossing my bag in the back seat and sliding in to the warm racing-style seat, clicking the harness together. I guess my parents figured if I was going to have a fast car, it might as well be a safe one too. Pushing the "START" button once I saw Tori was safely buckled in as well, I smiled as the car grumbled to life. Smoothly shifting it into gear, I peeled out of the HA parking lot. After a few minutes of driving, Tori decides to interrupt the silence.

"don't you find it weird that the only things that make you smile like that are scissors, blood, and driving?" She asks, a lopsided grin raising her perfect cheekbones.

"smile like what?" I reply, a small smirk breaking out on my lips.

"Like you're truly happy" she answers, her grin transforming into a tight-lipped half-smile. I don't reply, smirk falling as I concentrate on the road, my grip on the steering wheel tightening as her words sink in. For the last few years, those were the only things that made me happy. The day I got my license was one of the happiest of my life, knowing I had the freedom to go wherever I wanted, whenever I wanted. You had already broken me at that point, and once I got my car I would spend many a night driving around, pushing the laws of physics with my wild antics, it was a miracle I never crashed the damn thing the way I used to drive. Still do sometimes. When my mind refuses to go to that half-dream state that has become my sleep, sometimes I slip out of my house and go for a drive, seeing how fast I can go on the Pacific Coast Highway before the cops decide its too fast. Tori saw that I was rarely truly happy. And so another crack is placed in my walls, another chink in my armor. To avoid further conversation, I turn the radio on, keeping silent until we reach her house.

As we worked on the script together in her living room, I couldn't help thinking about what she said last night, and her text about being there to talk if needed. I was so scared, scared that if I opened up like I did with you, history would repeat itself: my heart torn, ripped to pieces by someone who couldn't love me the way I loved them. But I was also afraid of the opposite: of me hurting her, of tearing her heart out and stomping on it because of the blackness lurking in my heart that had been fed and nurtured by you over the years. I was afraid my darkness would snuff out her blazing light. But fuck it, I tell everyone I'm not afraid of anything, might as well play the part.

"Vega…" I drawl out lazily, looking at her with one eye open. Got to keep the persona up, can't let her see my fear, my weakness. She lifts her head from its place on her arm, propped on the armrest of her couch.

"Yes, Jade?" she asks wearily, probably mentally preparing herself for an insult. I smirk.

"You're cute when you're concentrating," I say, my smirk deepening as her jaw drops, eyes wide.

"Umm… thank you?" she replies, eyes staying wide open in shock and disbelief. Before she can move, I lean over, peck her on the cheek, and leave her house with nothing more than a quietly whispered "You're welcome, Tori." My smirk refused to fade as I drove back to my empty house. Game. On.

**Review? Pleaaase with Jade's favorite scissors on top?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Musings: I know! Its late! And short! I'm sorry! Ok stopping with the exclamation points now. This is the last chapter that I already have pre-written, everything you guys get from now on with be brand-new, which means updates will be further apart most likely. I apologize, I thought by posting these finally I would get inspired, but one cannot control these things. Also, I've had a terrible cold, which is why this post is late, I've been on a lot of medicine and I totally forgot about posting this past weekend. I appreciate all the follows and reviews, they really do motivate me to at least try to write, I want to keep bringing you guys new material, see this story to the end and all that. I might post some fun one-shot, prompt-type things maybe? I like the one where you put your iPod on shuffle and write a songfic for the first ten songs that come up. I might do that to get the creative juices flowing. Any other quick prompts you guys might want me to do? Let me know. Doesn't have to be Jori, or even Victorious, I watch a lot of TV, so who knows. OK, this is becoming longer than my chapter. Enjoy! **

I had realized that being cruel was not going to work with the youngest Vega, and after her unexpected admittance of suspecting my deepest secrets, I knew I needed a new strategy to keep control of the situation. So I came up with my master plan: use kindness. If I gave her brief moments of kindness and affection, she would continue to see past my mask, but at my pace.

It was two weeks until she broke. I was at my locker before lunch, switching out my books for my afternoon classes when she grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me into the janitor's closet. I gotta be honest, I was a little turned on. If cool and distant Vega was hot, forceful Vega was a flipping supernova. The slam of the door snapped me out of my daze, Tori spinning away from the door to face me.

"What the hell Vega?!" I said, crossing my arms and leaning back against the grimy wall.

"That's what I'm here to ask you! This is the last straw Jade!" she said, reaching into her jacket pocket and bringing out a small flash drive. "What's this about?." The drive was black with silver marker spelling out "Music for a rainy day." I shrugged

"Its exactly what it says, Vega, some music for a rainy day. I was just trying to be nice." Now she looks truly exasperated.

"Why are you being nice to me Jade? You're mean to me from day one, and all of a sudden you decide you want to be friends or something? Why?" She's running her hands through her long chestnut locks and rubbing her neck as she paces the small room. She has hints of circles under her eyes, like she didn't sleep well last night. I had meant to get under her skin a little, but not this much. I wanted her frustrated, but she looked strung out. My nefarious plan of niceness had worked TOO well, and I needed to fix it. Time to peel back another layer. I drew a deep breath, hoping Tori took it the right way, that she meant what she said the other night.

"Tori, relax. It's just after the other night, when you said you knew I had a soul, I realized I had written you off before knowing you, that my first impression of you being an uppity little know-it-all was wrong. I was just trying to be nice, to be your friend." I try to keep my cool, but my hands are shaking. I'm this freaked out and all I'm telling her is I want to be friends, I'm not even telling her my true secret. I look at her face closely, trying to judge her reaction. She's stopped pacing, and her hands are locked behind her neck, elbows tugging down towards her stomach like she's trying to curl into a ball. We lock eyes, and try to show her that I'm just as confused and anxious as she is. She relaxes, lowering her hands from her neck, and gives me a small smile.

"But you ARE my friend Jade." She says, smile growing. But I see a whisper of a question in her eyes. She's wondering why its only in private that I give her these moments of kindness. I try to answer her question enough to satisfy her for now. Because if she only knew…

"Well, ok then. We're friends. But don't go advertising it, ok? Can't have everyone thinking they can be my friend if they just keep trying, I do have a reputation to uphold Vega. Er, Tori." I give her a small smirk, and she smiles in response. I glance at my watch. If we leave now we might just have enough time to eat. As I turn to the door to leave, Tori stops me.

"And just where do you think you're going Jade? We're not done here." I stop cold as I slowly turn back to face her. Is she not satisfied with the friend thing? Did she see more behind my mask than I had meant to show? As I face her I see her open her arms and envelope me in a hug. I stiffen at the contact, trying to control myself as her warmth rushes around me. "Come on, Jade, you know you want to" Tori adds, and I realize my arms are still at my sides. I awkwardly raise my arms, patting her back stiffly before pulling away. This time, Tori lets me open the door, and with a "Shall we?" from me and a cheery "We shall!" from the brunette, we exit the closet and go meet our friends.

**Reviews make me want to write faster! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's musings: I am so sorry for the delay guys, major writer's block, my muse decided it was too cold and went on vacation. BUT, in good news, my finger is healed! So now I don't have that excuse anymore. I can't say updates are gonna be anything like they were before, I already had the first five chapters written when I first published this story, now you guys are getting brand-new material. This means its less edited, so I apologize for any mistakes, its just me, so that stuff is gonna happen. Anyways, hope it was worth the wait, enjoy! **

**UPDATE: I made a Tumblr! I was trying to think of a way to communicate with you lovely folks beyond just this site, and I know there's a HUGE Jori community on Tumblr, so I made one! This way I can keep you updated with what's going on, how the next chapter is coming, suggestions, comments, whatever! So it's wulfgrls58fics .tumblr .com (take out the spaces, obvi), check it out and drop me a line! **

**Disclaimer: Victorious and its characters do not belong to be, just borrowing them to act out my silly fantasies. **

Chapter six

It takes a month of being friends before I crack again, revealing another layer of the Jade onion. Tori has decided that since we're now friends, we need to have a sleepover. She begged me all week, and while I repeatedly told her that sleepovers were for children, she would have nothing of it. After class on Friday I drove over to her house, a change of clothes and a DVD copy of "The Scissoring" stored in my trunk. While I knew Tori would protest my choice of film, the prospect of getting her afraid and possibly seeking my comfort was too good to not at least give it a try.

"Jade! You're here!" Tori says, jumping up from the orange couch she had been laying on when I sauntered in to the Vega house. Clad comfortably in a tank top and Hollywood Arts sweatpants, makeup washed off, hair up and wearing her glasses, she looks even more beautiful than earlier at school when she was all made-up. This is the way I like Tori best, natural, comfortable, not putting on that perfect, goody-two-shoes front that she has at school. Feeling my blood pressure rise and my stomach drop, I knew tonight was going to be…difficult.

"Yes, Tori, I'm here" I say, sighing dramatically as I drop my overnight bag on the floor by the couch. Tori immediately envelopes me in a hug, and I stiffen before I catch myself. _Right, we're friends. Friends hug, it's all good. _And I slowly raise my arms, patting her on the back stiffly. When she releases me, I reach into my overnight bag and bring out the DVD.

"Put it in" I say flatly, a slight smirk tugging at my lips as her eyes widen behind her glasses, seeing what I'm holding.

"Really Jade, _The Scissoring_? Again? Didn't we just watch that last time the gang was all over for movie night?" She has her hands clasped in front of her in a pleading gesture, chocolate eyes wide and begging. And as cute as she looks, as much as I want to give in, I need to see my nefarious plan through to the end. The opportunity to have Tori bunched up against me in fear is too good to pass up. My smirk widens, and I can see Tori sag in defeat, reaching her hand out for the DVD.

"And this time we can watch it with the director's commentary. He's a bit of an ass, but he makes good points about how to direct a horror film, and adds good behind-the-scenes details." I say, and Tori seems relieved to have something going on besides just the film.

Despite the director's commentary providing a little distraction for the easily-frightened Latina, my plan was successful, and by the end of the movie I'm pretty sure my upper arm and thigh were bruised from where Tori kept grabbing me in fear. The warmth of the tan girl was comforting, and while Tori was jumping in shock every few minutes, I had seen _The Scissoring _enough times that my mind could wander while still paying a little attention to the movie.

Unfortunately, my mind wanders to you, and suddenly the warmth of Tori at my side dissipates, icy fear flooding my veins. What if she turns out to be just like you? What if that's all anybody ever wants of me, just to use me and manipulate my feelings, my body. What happens if I reveal my true self to Tori and she only sees someone to use, someone to take advantage of in the middle of the night. What if she doesn't think of me the same way I think of her, as a potential partner, someone to fight against the world side-by-side with, someone to help brighten the darkest of times, to help combat the fears and insecurities and trials that the world is going to bring against us. Because that's what I see in her, not just a potential lay to help temporarily fight against my demons, but long-term. Someone to see past all the stupid walls and armor I've built around me, and embrace me for all my faults.

Eventually, the movie ends, and as the credits roll I'm nervous. What are we going to do for the rest of the evening?

"So, how does Chinese sound for dinner? My parents are out and Trina is on a 'date', so its just the two of us for now" Tori says, shifting on the couch to look at me. I shrug.

"Sounds good to me" I say, taking the remote and switching the TV back to the cable box from the DVD, trying unsuccessfully to hide me nervousness. Unfortunately, Tori notices, eyebrows furrowing in confusion at what she is seeing.

"Jade, are you OK?" she asks, worry making her voice tremble. Her eyes are boring into mine, brown on green, and I feel like she's looking into my soul. I quickly stand up, and begin pacing in front of the couch, hands running through my hair. Tori stand as well, grabbing my shoulders so that I stop my frantic movements, trapping me in front of her.

"You know you don't have to hide from me Jade, you can tell me anything, I won't judge you" she says, ducking her head to look me in the eyes, the picture of kindness and understanding.

"Goddammit Vega! How do you do this to me?" I'm trembling and, dear God, SWEATING I'm so anxious and nervous. I wipe her hands off my shoulders with my hands, but, using some self-defense type move I'm sure her dad taught her, she deflects my movements and keeps her hands firmly attached to my shoulders.

"Do what, Jade? Care? I'm so sorry that I care about you and want to know why you hide yourself from everyone, especially me? What terrible secret has you putting up these walls all around you? I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is Jade, just tell me so I can help you" her eyes are wild, but everything else about her calms as she finishes her statement, bringing her arms down from my shoulders, leaving one hand resting gently on my bicep. I see genuine concern in her face, and I feel those walls crumbling now, not just cracking. And at the same time, I can feel the cracking and bleeding scabs around my heart sting just a little less than they usually do, begin to scar just a bit, just enough to make me give in.

"Fine, I'll tell you" I say, sitting back on the edge of the couch, Tori following.

"You can tell me anything Jade, I promise I won't judge you, I'm here for you" she says, placing her hand on my knee. God, she was so touchy-feely, it was distracting. I took a deep breath, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. And I want so badly to tell her everything, every thought about her that has pervaded my mind since she wandered into Hollywood Arts, what feels like so long ago. But at the last minute I chicken out.

"Tori, I like girls" I start, turning to face her, bringing my knees up and hugging them to my chest, "Like, I REALLY like girls. I'm gay, Tori." And I stop, not wanting to overwhelm her with the fact that not only was I gay, but I was falling in love with her. I bury my face in my knee, knowing that I'm blushing, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes.

"Oh, Jade, that's it? I mean, I'm surprised, what with Beck and all, but this is LA, did you really think I would freak out about that? My parents best friends are a gay couple." And then she pulls me into a hug, and I bury my face into her neck, letting a few tears go, but they're tears of relief, not sadness.

"Thank you Tori"

**Reviews keep me motivated! Click the button. Or not. *cries in the corner because you didn't review* **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Musings: I am so sorry this took so long, my muse is a bitch. Anyways, here's the latest chapter. I love you all for your kind reviews and follows and favs, it really does motivate me to at least try to write faster. **

**I got a tumblr! Yes, I did. As a way to interact with you lovely people and the Jori fandom more. So you can send me prompts, or suggestions, questions, whatever. its wulfgrl58fics. tumblr. com (take away the spaces), give me a follow! I'll be keeping you up to date with when I'm writing and updating and doing new stories. Thanks y'all! Muah!**

**Disclaimer: not mine. end of story. **

Chapter Seven

With Tori now knowing one of my biggest secrets, I found it easier to open up more, to show a little more of my true self. And to be honest, I felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. With Tori knowing I was gay, I could analyze her behavior around me, to see if she was attracted to me. After a week or so, however, I became increasingly frustrated. Her attitude around me hadn't changed at all after I told her. She was still the same friendly, overly-perky ray of freaking sunshine that she always had been. On the one hand, I was glad I hadn't freaked her out, and she wasn't shunning me or calling me a freak or actively trying to not be near me for fear of me checking her out or something, but on the other hand, she was still giving no indication of being attracted to me.

But everything was fine, I told myself. We were friends, and that was more than I thought we would ever manage to be. So it was enough, or so I told my raging teenage hormones. They didn't like to listen to me though, making their needs known every time she flipped her hair, or sent me that small smile that felt like it was just for me, or when we walked side-by-side and I caught a whiff of her scent, all vanilla and cinnamon and something uniquely Tori.

And every once in a while, at night while on the cusp of sleep, I would hear your voice in my head, whispering in my ear _"She'll never love you, I've made sure of that. No one can love you the same way I did my sweet Jade"_ I can almost feel your breath on my cheek, when I inhale I get the faintest whisper of your sweet scent.

Overall though, things were going well. Tori and I were friends, and that was good enough for me. Until the party.

Kenan had allowed Andre to throw another party at his mansion, and we were all invited. I was driving Tori, and was at her house about an hour before the party so we could get ready together. She had answered the door wearing typical pre-party outfit clothes, sweats and a tank top, my favorite look for her honestly. And if that simple outfit had been trying on my self-control, her party outfit made my stomach, and most of my other internal organs, drop. Tight black leather shorts that made her legs look a mile long, short black leather boots, and a red tank top with a dark paisley-ish pattern that made her tan skin glow with health and youth. _Holy. Shit._ That's all I could think. It was hard enough controlling myself around her when she was wearing normal clothes, in this outfit, with dark smoky eyes and dark red lipstain that matched her tank top, I was a goner.

"What do you think Jade?" the smokin Latina said, twirling in a small circle in front of me. It was a good thing I was sitting on her bed, because my legs might have given out on me. I cleared my throat, trying to cough away the slight moan that was trying to make itself known to the world. _keep it together West, you're strong enough to deal with this ._

"Umm, you look great Tori" I said, smirking slightly at her "All the boys are going to love you tonight". I saw her eyes fall at that, and she looked, almost, disappointed? For a moment. _Was she actually doing this for me? Trying to seduce me? Cuz it is totally working._ I was confused, but it was time to go, so there was no more time to try to analyze the situation.

The party was in full swing by the time we got there, and after a few shots with Tori and the gang we went out on the makeshift dance floor in the living room, couches pushed against the wall, and an improvised DJ booth set up on the dining room table. Feeling the music thump in my chest was exhilarating, but not as exhilarating as watching Tori Vega dance. Swaying her hips to the beat, hands up in her hair, head shaking from side to side as she twisted around on the dance floor, I felt the irresistible urge to touch her. I managed to control myself for a few minutes, dancing with Beck, but after the rest of the gang had wandered to other parts of the house, we were the only three left, everyone else on the dance floor were strangers. I felt Beck's hands leave my waist as he whispered in my ear "Go get her", and with a kiss on the cheek he was gone. Without the constraint of Beck, I immediately gravitated over to Tori. The room was dim, only lit by the lasers and strobes set up at the DJ booth, and the stranger's faces were hard to make out. It didn't matter, though, because my eyes were only on Tori. My breath hitched when her chocolate orbs met my emerald ones, and the small smile curling her lips made my hands shake. I wanted her so badly, I knew I needed her to be mine. And with that smile I knew she wanted me too. _Tori Vega, you little minx_ I thought to myself, smirking as she did a little twirl, twisting her hips and extending her hand out, crooking a finger at me in a beckoning motion. That was all I needed. I sauntered up to her and placed my hands at her waist, pushing our hips together as we moved as one. She placed a delicate hand on my shoulder, the other going in the air as we danced to the music. When the song changed to some sensual dance number, I spun her around, taking control of the situation. Bringing her back flush to my front, a placed my face next to hers, breathing in the smell of her perfume, something spicy and exotic, just like her. While only half Latina, the girl sure knew how to move her body, grinding against me as I breathed into her ear, making her shiver.

"You like that Vega?" I breathed, licking the sensitive spot under her ear for emphasis. I heard a small moan in response, but if she said anything the music was too loud for it to reach my ears. She rolled her hips against me, and I knew I couldn't wait any longer, the alcohol in my veins making me brave, I had to taste her. I spun her back around to face me, and grabbed her by the back of the neck, crashing our lips together in a heated kiss. Tori moaned, tangling her hands in my hair as I took advantage of the situation, and plunged my tongue in her mouth, dueling for control. I was surprised when Tori broke the kiss suddenly, wondering if she maybe realized who she was kissing and regretted it. My worries were thrown away, however, when she brought our lips back together, desperately licking my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I obeyed, and she quickly invaded, hands never leaving their place fisted in my hair. After a few minutes of heated kissing, we broke apart, panting. Seeing the passion and lust in her eyes, panic welled up inside me. The fear that had been ruling me this whole time, my fear of rejection, of being hurt, crashed into me full force. I whispered a quiet "I'm sorry, I just can't" into her ear, shaking my head, eyes wide in panic, before I tore myself away from her and ran out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Musings: OMG two updates in the same week! Crazy, I know. Actually, after writing the last chapter, I got some inspiration, and just kept writing, and before I knew it, I finished the story! Don't worry, there is still one last chapter after that, and maybe a sequel story if people want that. Anyways, thank you for joining me on this incredible journey, this is the first fic I've ever really completed, so again, thank you. Your reviews, favorites, and follows kept me motivated when I wanted to just give up. Without further ado, the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, just playing with 'em. **

Chapter Eight

The rest of the night played out like an out-of-body experience. I saw the dark-haired girl sitting at her desk, body slumped into black leather desk chair like she was hoping it would swallow her up. She stared at the blank word document in front of her, trying to come up with lyrics for her song writing class. The assignment was to write a love song, of course it would be, that was just the kind of luck I was having ever since that kiss with Vega earlier that evening. I was going to wait until the morning to write it, but after the events of the party I couldn't even think of sleep. This was all your fault, of course. After what you did to me, how could I possibly trust anyone with my heart? And even if I managed to gather the courage to tell her how I feel, I'm far too damaged for her to possibly be able to love me. Eventually she would get sick of the scars you left on my heart, and she would move on, just like you did. Move on to someone who deserved her, someone who wasn't so scarred, someone who would have the courage to tell her everyday how much she means to them, how much they love her. Sighing, I watched myself push my body away from the desk and head upstairs to the guest room, climbing out the window. Following, still a specter; I watched my dark hair whip in the wind as my body climbed to the top of my roof. I watched myself sitting there, and even though it was the middle of the night, I wasn't cold. I wasn't anything. I was an empty shell of who I used to be, a ghost of my former self.

I was shocked back into myself at the warm touch of a hand on my shoulder, my name being called out in a dulcet tone from ruby lips. I turned, expecting to see you, here to rub in the fact that I will never be loved again, that I am too cowardly to receive her love. But its Tori, brown eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears, her smudged makeup telling me that some had managed to escape. She looks, perfect, even with her hair tousled by the wind, eyes ringed red from crying, lips still swollen from our earlier activities. I try to shrug her hand off my shoulder, but it refuses to budge. I ask her what she's doing here, and my voice shocks me. I wonder how long I've been out here in the cold, for my voice to sound so harsh, so hoarse.

"I came for you" she said, sitting down next to me on the cold roof, wrapping her arms around her legs. Even in the sexy, mature party clothes, she looks like a small child, so innocent and vulnerable. It takes everything in me not to scoop her up and take her to bed, but I can't. I know that eventually I'm going to break her heart, that I'm too broken to love her properly. I don't know what to say to her, so we just sit in silence, watching the sky grow lighter over the horizon. When the sun begins to peek over, Tori stands, as if to leave. And with a kiss to the top of my head and a whispered "I'm here for you when you're ready to talk", Tori climbs through the guest room window. I sit there, watching the sunlight, when it hits me. _I'm Jade freaking West god dammit, I do not mope on rooftops. _And I can almost hear Beck's voice in my ear, whispering for me to go get my girl.

Racing through the house, I make it out the front door just as I hear a car engine grumble to life. Running in front of the car, I bang on the hood, yelling for the driver to stop, when I was met with chocolate brown eyes that brought my entire life to a standstill. It was you. What were you doing driving Tori around? And then of course I remembered that I was the only one who knew your true nature. Tori just thought you were an empty-headed little girl who needed someone to hold her hand and make sure she didn't run off in to traffic.

Caterina Valentine.

Yes, this whole time you, Cat, were the one who broke my heart, tore it into little tiny pieces and then threw it haphazardly back into my chest to rot and bleed and fester.

*_flashback*_

_Your red velvet hair flowing over your shoulders as I kiss you, straddling my hips while I lay against my pillows_

_Desperate sounds making their way past my lips_

"_oh Cat, please"_

"_I love you Cat. I'll love you forever, until the end of time" _

"_Cat, lets run away, we can be together forever"_

"_Cat, I wrote you a song, wanna hear it?" _

"_I love you" _

You took my words, my declarations of love, never returning them, but never telling me otherwise. Until that day

"_I never loved you Jade" _

"_No one can ever love you"_

"_How could you think I could ever love you? Stupid girl"_

"_You, Jadelyn West, are unlovable"_

"_No one will ever love you"_

"_I only wanted you for the sex" _

And seeing you with Tori, not knowing what kind of poison you are filling her head with against me, I want to run around to the passenger side and yank her out, tell her how it's all lies, to not listen to you. But I'm frozen, seeing that look in your eye. The same look you gave me the day you broke my heart. So I stand there, waiting for you to take the best thing that's ever happened to me away. I stand there, the scabs over my heart cracking, ripping off, leaving brand new wounds.

But the car doesn't move.

I see Tori yell at you, yanking off her seatbelt and opening the door. Rushing over to me. I feel her arms wrap around me and that's when I realize I've been crying, feeling the tears soak into her hair. Tori tells you to leave, that you'll meet up with her later, and guides me into the house. Tori telling you to leave fills me with warmth, hope that you hadn't poisoned her yet, that I still had a chance.

Leading me over to the living room, Tori settles us down on a couch, and I gradually get myself under control, the sobs slowing to staggered breaths and the occasional hiccup, the tears drying on my face as Tori wipes them away.

"What was that all about, Jade? When you saw Cat, it was like you saw a ghost. What's up with you?" She says gently, her arm resting on my leg as I sit cross-legged on the leather couch. I'm in no state to tell her the whole story, but I don't want to lie, to keep anymore things from her.

"Let's just say Cat's not all she seems, and leave it at that for now." I reply, placing my hand over the one she has placed on my thigh. "I really can't tell you anymore right now, and believe me, I want to. So bad Tori, I want to tell you everything" and my hand moves to cup her cheek, my eyes searching hers desperately, praying she doesn't get angry or offended. But all I see is sadness, and affection.

"It's OK, we can talk about it when you're ready. Can we talk about last night instead" she says. I withdraw my hands, retreating them to strangle each other in my lap. Now I'm truly terrified. I know she kissed me back, but that could have been the alcohol, and now that she's sober she regrets it. I think Tori notices my panic, because she grabs my hands, wrestling them apart to rest in her warm palms. "I don't regret it, if that's what you're thinking" she says, and as I bring my eyes back up, from my lap to her face, she leans over and kisses me. Its nothing like last night. Last night was desperate, needed, sloppy, fueled by alcohol and lust, and lead by me. This time Tori takes the lead, and she is sweet, soft, and oh so gentle. Her hands come up to wind themselves in my hair, while mine find their way to the back of her neck, clasping and using their new leverage to slowly drag her closer, all the while my back becomes familiar with the cushions, and the next thing I know I'm _making out_ with Tori Vega, and its amazing. She tastes of cinnamon and spice and mint and all things wonderful, with the barest hint of coffee. And for once, all thoughts of Cat, of you, disappear, and its just Tori and me and the taste of cinnamon and the smell of the leather couch and paradise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Musings: And here we have it, the final chapter. Thank you all for being on this journey with me, you are amazing, and kept me so motivated even when I was totally uninspired. You're kind reviews and favs and follows mean so much to me, especially as someone who has so recently decided to write fanfiction. Thank you, thank you. **

**On a lighter note, I made a Tumblr! Its wulfgrl58fics .tumblr .com, come check it out. Its mostly just me reblogging Jori and Rizzles gifs, but I also will keep you all updated on new fics, ideas for prompts, stuff like that. So drop me a line, say hi! **

**Disclaimer: not mine, just playing with them for a bit. **

Chapter Nine

The next few weeks are a blur of sweet kisses, soft caresses and whispered confessions. We don't talk about you, and I know Tori wants to, but I said I would tell her when I was ready, and I'm not ready. We're not out to at school or to our friends either, just stolen moments in my car before school and in the Janitor's closet between classes. I just know that if you find out about Tori and I, you'll ruin it, ruin her, ruin me. And I can feel my heart slowly healing, and when it's beating speeds up at the smell of Tori's hair or the taste of her lips it doesn't hurt quite as much as it used to. And everything is just shy of perfect, and feels too good to be true, and of course, when things feel too good to be true, they usually are.

It was after school one day, we were down in my room, lying on my bed making out. I was overwhelmed by the taste of her lips, the comfortable weight of her body on top mine, when suddenly she pulled away, a shy smile on her face.

"goddammit Vega, you know you can't tease me like this." And I can see the wicked glimmer in her eye, but I also see something breaking inside her

"Why can't we be like this at school? What are you so afraid of Jade? All I want is to be your girlfriend, to hold your hand while you walk me to class. I want everyone to know that your mine" she was standing at this point, and I rose as well, keeping eye contact the whole time.

"And that's where you have it wrong, Vega. You might be mine, but I am NOT yours" and I know that in that moment, I was doing exactly what you did to me. Breaking her into little tiny pieces, seeing every little crack and hammering it open just to see what was inside. But Tori was stronger than I was. See, when you did it to me, I thought I loved you, but I didn't know what true love felt like. Tori knew that if she fought, she could have true love, the kind she always sang about. She knew that underneath all my scarred layers lay someone who truly cared for her, someone who would always be there for her, be strong for her, but I needed her to be strong first.

"That's complete and utter bullshit Jade, and you know it" I was taken aback by the curse, I don't think I'd ever heard her say something like that in all the time I'd known her. I had turned away from her, leaning against the door to my bedroom, looking into the inky black depths of my media room. I flinched when she put her hand on my shoulder, but didn't protest. The gentle warmth of her hand was soothing.

"I'm just scared Tori" is all I managed to say, tears silently rolling down my face, and in that moment I never hated you more.

"Of what?"

"That if we come out to everyone, that makes it real, and I can't have this be real, when its real I get hurt" I'm practically leaning on the brunette at this point, my back flush with her front, her arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"Who did this to you? Who hurt you so badly that the fearless Jade West is afraid to hold her girlfriend's hand in the hall?"

"You're my girlfriend?"

A chuckle "of course, I love you"

"I love you too" And it's the first time it's being said out loud, but it feels so right.

"Now tell me who did this to you" I take a deep breath, preparing to expose that last secret, scarred part of myself.

"Cat". And that's when I finally break down the last of my barriers, and I tell her all about you. How I thought we were in love, how you broke my heart into a million pieces, and then even after you did that you came back for more, just to torture me. How you used to crawl into my bed in the middle of the night and undo any healing I had managed in your absence.

And with every word that I said, I felt lighter, freer. As I finally finished telling Tori our story, I felt the happiest I had ever felt in my life. It felt so good to be out from under your shadow, from the weight of your memory. And Tori took it all in stride, believing me, trusting me, loving me.

And the next day we walked down the halls together hand in hand, and finally felt the last scab fall off my heart, leaving fresh new flesh, a new start.

The end.

**All right, I know, its short, but I've actually had most of this last chapter written for a while, and I don't want to add unnecessary filler just to make it longer. Now, the big question: do you guys want a sequel? I have no idea what to write, the idea of it just being a "Oh yay now their together and everything is great and they get married and have kids" type of story, while I love reading those, just doesn't appeal to me to write. Maybe something about them coming out to their families? Who knows, drop me a review or PM or find me on Tumblr and let me know! **


End file.
